A Liquid Crystal Display includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight source. Backlight sources can mainly be classified into Light Emitting Diode (LED) backlight sources and Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) backlight sources according to the type of the used light sources. For mobile phones, tablet computers, displays, televisions and so on, backlight sources of different sizes are applied. In recent years, LED backlight sources become the optimal choice in the field of liquid crystal display due to its excellent optical effects and thin profile for display devices.